Read My Mind Just By Looking In My Eyes
by VeryBerry96
Summary: Makoto had always thought that Haru's eyes were beautiful. But when he sees something in there that he hasn't seen before, he'll do anything to find out what it is. And when he does find out, his actions may surprise him. MakoHaru Week - Day 2 submission. Prompt: Read my mind just by looking in my eyes.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here is my submission for MakoHaru week, Day Two! If you want to see the story for Day One then please check out my profile to get the link to it.**

**The prompt for today was "read my mind just by looking in my eyes." Hope you all enjoy this story and keep an eye on my profile tomorrow for Day Three! Please review!**

**This story is dedicated to Jagaimo-san and sktrgrl13.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Free. MakoHaru would probably be canon if I did in all honestly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Read My Mind Just By Looking In My Eyes<strong>

Haru's eyes were beautiful. Makoto had always known that although he would have been embarrassed to admit it. One of the things that had drawn him to Haru when they were still just children had been his eyes. They were as deep and blue as the ocean, and although Haru didn't talk much, his eyes were always honest.

It got to the point that, as they grew older, Makoto could tell what Haru was thinking just by looking at his eyes. He could tell if Haru was struggling with a maths problem because his eyes would narrow and there would be a confused glint. He could tell when he was holding back the urge to jump into any fair-sized body of water because his eyes would widen and almost look like a puppy's eyes. Makoto always found it hard to resist Haru's requests when his eyes looked like that.

But recently there had been a new look in Haru's eyes. Makoto had just noticed it recently and he couldn't figure out what it meant.

He first noticed it during training when the four boys had been practise their exchanges for the medley relay. He and Nagisa were working in one lane while Haru and Rei were in another. Since Rei needed more practise than the rest of them both Gou and Coach Sasabe were over at their lane.

Makoto had just finished his lap and had touched the wall of the pool as the signal for Nagisa to dive in. He did so with perfect timing before carrying on to swim his lap. As Makoto smiled after Nagisa his eyes wandered over to the other lane of the pool and he locked gazes with his best friend. Haruka had been staring at him with a look that was unfamiliar with Makoto, and as soon as he realised he'd been spotted Haru quickly shifted his attention back to what Coach Sasabe was saying. Makoto frowned. That was strange…

Makoto began to notice this same look in Haru's eyes over and over again. At first it was just when they were swimming, but soon it was at other times too. Makoto would sometimes catch Haru staring at him in class, as they were walking home together, or sometimes when they he had all the swim team over for pizza. The look was so intense that every time Makoto caught Haru in the act he would always look away quickly, a faint blush flaring up on his face. Whenever he looked back to see if Haru was still looking at him, he never was.

Makoto didn't know what to do. He desperately wanted to ask Haru why he was looking at him like this. Makoto didn't like not knowing something about Haruka; it felt unnatural to him. The two boys had shared everything ever since they'd first met each other and he hated the idea that Haru was now hiding something from him. Unfortunately he had no idea how to go about finding out. It didn't feel right just blatantly asking him outright.

An idea about Haru's strange behaviour came from a very unusual source: his mother. Makoto was sitting at the kitchen table doing his homework. His mother was watching television but Makoto was drowning the sound out by listening to music on his phone. He was half-way through his essay for English when suddenly his music cut out. He sighed as he glanced at his phone. Out of battery. He rolled his eyes at his own stupidity for not checking his phone sooner as he went to his room to get the charger.

As he passed back through the living room on the way to the kitchen he stopped to see what his mother was watching.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's a romantic-comedy movie," his mother answered. "It's American but they've dubbed it into Japanese. It's not really my thing but there's nothing else on and I've got nothing to do. How's your essay coming along?"

"Good thanks," he answered. "I'm around half way through. I should get it finished tomorrow at the latest."

His mother nodded and smiled with pride at her eldest son before turning her attention back to the TV. Makoto was about to walk back through to the kitchen when something stopped him. He frowned at the TV. Or to be more specific he frowned at the woman on the TV. From what Makoto could tell she was staring at a man who was a slight distance away from her. Nothing unusual, but Makoto knew that look. It was the look Haru had been giving him the past few weeks. Or was it even months now? Makoto wasn't sure.

"Hey mom?" he asked. "What's going on in this movie?"

"Well that guy there works for the woman and she was told she wouldn't get a promotion unless she was in a steady relationship, which she wasn't. So she talks her assistant – the guy - into pretending to be engaged to her until she gets promoted and then he can have her old job. Obviously they end up falling in love after all. She's just realised she's in love with him," his mother answered. "Why? Do you like these kinds of movies?"

Makoto shook his head slowly. "N…no. I was just wondering. Sorry mom, I'd better get back to my essay."

Makoto slowly walked into the kitchen, his eyes wide. He wasn't mistaken; that woman had the exact same look in her eyes as he's seen in Haru's eyes. Makoto sat himself down at the kitchen table and dropped his head into his hands, trying to figure this all out. Haru…Haru was in love with him?

Somehow the idea didn't totally surprise him. He'd always felt something more towards Haru than just platonic friendship but he never would have called it 'love'.

Although…maybe that was what it was.

Makoto had never really thought much about it but now that he did, he couldn't imagine a life without Haruka by his side. The two saw each other almost every day and any day they didn't see each other seemed a little bit pointless.

He took a deep breath before looking out of the window. Okay…if he was right and Haru did have those kinds of feeling for him then how could he find out? Slowly a plan began to hatch in his mind…

* * *

><p>Makoto stared up at the stars as he let himself drift through the pool. Sometimes he wished he could come swimming at night more often because it meant he got to see all those stars. There was too much light pollution near his house for him to see all that many but here there were thousands and thousands. And some of them looked so close; he could swear if he reached out he'd be able to grab them.<p>

"Makoto?"

The sound was muffled due to the water in his ears but he still heard it. Makoto stood up, his long legs reaching the bottom of the pool easily, as he turned to smile at his best friend.

"Hey Haru."

Makoto smiled as the light of the moon glistened in Haru's eyes. There was that look again, and it made Makoto's heart speed up rapidly.

"What's going on?" Haru asked, unable to stop his eyes from running all down Makoto's body which was now covered in water droplets.

Makoto slowly walked over to the side of the pool next to Haru and lifted himself out of the water as slowly as possible, knowing that Haru was now staring as all his individual muscles flexed. He smiled to himself. He knew this was quite cruel but he couldn't think of another way of testing his hypothesis.

He rolled his shoulders back as he stood up straight and looked at Haru. "Well…I didn't get to see you all day," Makoto said truthfully.

Haru's blue eyes were staring into Makoto's olive-green ones like he couldn't look away. "Then we could have met at your house…why'd you tell me to come to the pool?"

Makoto chuckled slightly and he saw a tinge of red colour Haru's cheeks which made his heart speed up even more. He'd just made Haruka Nanase blush and for some reason that felt like a little achievement.

"Because I thought the pool was your favourite place," he said softly as he took a slow step towards Haru. "And I wanted you to remember this."

The look in Haru's eyes changed to something Makoto recognised very well. Hope. The taller of the two boys smiled at this realisation before he closed the gap between them and kissed Haru softly on the lips.

When he pulled back after a few moments he couldn't help but smile again. Makoto could read everything in Haru's eyes in that moment as if he were reading a book. The love he felt for Makoto, the relief that he felt the same way, the happiness that Makoto had just kissed him.

And in his eyes there was also a request.

'Kiss me again.'

And Makoto was more than happy to comply.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you all enjoyed that! Check back tomorrow for Day Three's submission! Please review!<strong>


End file.
